


Thick and Thin

by JustYourAverageFangirl



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Attempted Murder, F/M, Kidnapping, M/M, Murder, Murder-Suicide, Pain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 19:12:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5551967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustYourAverageFangirl/pseuds/JustYourAverageFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this world, the Avengers don't exist. There are no supernatural forces or aliens. Bruce, Tony, Clint, Natasha, Pepper, Steve and Bucky all take a much needed vacation to London. It starts out like a dream but it then it turns into something much more violent. The seven of them become victims of a BRUTAL kidnapping and must fight to keep each other alive. Not everyone is lucky enough to survive this horror-filled vacation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thick and Thin

**Author's Note:**

> THE P.O.V SHIFTS FROM THE CHARACTERS EVERY FEW CHAPTERS SO MAKE SURE TO CHECK THAT BEFORE YOU READ.

**_Thick and Thin_ **

**Natasha's Point Of View**

 

"Isn't this place magnificent?" Pepper squeals with delight as she clings to Tony's arm. We stroll down the sidewalk, admiring every little thing. I look over at Steve and Bucky, walking side by side with their hands intertwined. I fight the urge to place my hand in Clint's. We were going through a bit of a rough patch. We had been dating for three years now and had become very...intimate. There was nothing I wanted more in my life than him. My life is hard and difficult. It always had been. I grew up with an abusive father and a mother who was too scared to do anything. I always felt the urge to take my own life. I just wanted out of the hell I was living. Then I met Clint. With him, everything just seemed to go away. We were best friends since sixth grade. We began dating a few years after high school. But he started going out more often and was coming home drunk. He reminded me too much of my father and I couldn't take it any more. I kicked him out of our apartment and told him that he could come back when he stopped drinking. It's been a few months and to my knowledge he hasn't stopped. I missed the ease I felt around him. There was no pain or fear. He took that away from me. Bruce has told me before that Clint has tried to stop drinking because he loves me. "We should go to Regent's Park!" Bucky points to the entrance to the park. Everyone exchanges glances, even Clint and I, then we walk in. "This place is..." Pepper gazes around the park with her eyes big and her mouth wide open. "Magnificent?" Steve teases her. She hits his arm and breaks free from Tony. Despite her overused adjective, Pepper was right. This place was much more beautiful than I had pictured it. The flowers filled the air with their sweet fragrance. The leaves on the trees are greener than I could've possibly imagined. It was like I was in a dream.

 

After hours of walking through the park, chasing ducks and smelling the flowers, we all take a seat on the soft grass and admire the sunset. I sit beside Bucky against a tree and watch him as he gazes lovingly at Steve whose head is resting in his lap. "So you and Clint still haven't made up yet?" Bucky leans over towards me. I shake my head and frown. I love Clint, I really do but his drinking reminds me too much of a horror I wish to forget. "Maybe you should reach out to him. You could try and help him with his drinking problem." The thought of dealing with his drunken rage sends a shiver up my spine. "I think I'd run away in tears before I could do his addiction any harm." Bucky, knowing my background longer than anyone has, nods is agreement and bites his lip. I look over at Clint who is wrestling with a very nonathletic Bruce across the field. I hear his laugh and it almost brings tears to my eyes. He used to always find a way to make me laugh. I hated my laugh because it sounded strange but he adored it. When I'd laugh, he'd laugh because of my 'adorable giggles'. We used to stay up late at night just telling each other jokes until we dozed off to the sound of the others laughter. Those nights were the best. "This is just pathetic. It's obvious that you are madly in love with Clint and believe me honey, he worships the ground you walk on. If this doesn't get fixed soon, I will take this into my own hands!" He declares, his voice getting louder every few words. Steve and I both laugh, making Bucky's smile get wider. Bucky strokes Steve's cheek lovingly, bringing back more memories of Clint and I. I look away towards Pepper who is dragging her hand through the water in the fountain. She's so different from everyone else here. She manages to find the beauty in EVERYTHING. She can look at a rock and start going on and on about how it could have been part of a wall that a caveman wrote on. She sometimes goes up to trees and strokes them saying 'I a dinosaur rubbed against this tree'. She can be a bit spacey at times but she's good company. A homeless man with a limp walks over to her, a small cup in his hand. She'll probably give him all of her money because homeless people tug on her heart strings. Instead of extending the cup to her, he takes her hand and guides her away from the fountain and the six of us. She goes willingly and without hesitation. Immediately I feel a twinge in my heart. This wasn't right. "Where's Pepper going this time?" Tony stands up and watches Pepper as the homeless man drags her away. Clint and Bruce walk over to us with concerned faces. "Is Pepper just going to walk off into the sunset with a homeless man? Tony, if I were you, I'd feel threatened." Clint punches his arm. "I think you mean homeless men." Bruce points to three more men walking far behind Pepper and her new friend. I start out at a fast paced walk and the others quickly fall in line. What if we're wrong? This could just be a homeless man taking Pepper to his family for socialization. That's probably not likely but it might be what's happening. "Just act casual." Tony announces to all of us. "Split up and trail them." Steve takes Bucky's hand and veers off to the right. Tony and I go straight forward together while Bruce and Clint go left. One of the homeless men following Pepper turns and sees us and picks up the pace a tiny bit. We then notice that Pepper is out of our sight. We hear a shrill scream which makes every single one of us run. The homeless men in front of us run even faster but we tail them all the same. I pull ahead of Tony and follow one of the men into the small clutter of trees. He turns into the trees and disappears almost instantly. I stop and look around, slightly terrified that there is no one around. I take a step back to return to Tony and the others but a hand with a rag covers my mouth and nose, muffling my screams. I thrash and claw the bulky, muscular arms that hold me but it does nothing. At the other entrance of the tree clutter, Clint comes running in and sees the man holding me. He yells and charges at him but another man appears out of the trees and swings a crowbar, hitting Clint in the chest and onto the ground. I start to thrash even more when Clint doesn't move. It's not long after that that I feel my consciousness leave me and I fall back into the arms of the man.

 

I wake up to the smell of metal and smoke. I open my eyes and stretch my legs. The sound of rattling chains send shivers through my body. I look down at my ankles to see them chained to a wall. I grab them and try to pull them loose but it does nothing. I start to panic and breathe rapidly. "It's no use." A hoarse voice croaks. I look around the dimly light room and see Bucky curled up in the corner, blood trailing from his right eyebrow to his chin. "I've been trying for the past few hours." His usually happy looking face is covered in dirt and blood and sweat. "Where is everyone else?" I notice that it's only him and I in this cage looking thing. "I have no fucking idea. I woke up here with you and him passed out on the floor." Him? I follow Bucky's gaze and see a man sprawled out on the floor, not breathing. I get closer to the man and see that it's Clint. "Oh my god!" I cover my mouth when I see the bruise on his chest from where the crowbar hit him. I grab his head and set it on my lap and examine his injury more closely. It's slightly bloody which makes me want to barf. It looks disgusting. It's a mixture of purples and blues and yellows and blacks. I hear Bucky sniffle and turn to see him in tears. "They took Steve. I heard him scream." His voices shakes and cracks. I almost ask him what he means by that but the sound of a man screaming in pain and fear makes my heart stop. "They're torturing him!" He covers his ears and rocks back and forth. The scream comes again and I hear that it belongs to Tony. "It's not Steve." I put my hand on his knee and try to calm him down. "You can try to console him all you want, just know that it will be for nothing." A grizzly voice says. I turn towards the door of the cage and see a man standing in front of it. Instinctively I grab Clint's hand and squeeze it. My hold body shakes at the sight of him. "You're up next sunshine!" He smiles a toothy grin at me and walks away. "Over my dead body." I look down at Clint who is glaring at the door. He smiles at me and I can't help myself as I bend down and press my lips to his. I had waited so long to be able to do that again. "It's about damn time." Bucky tries to sound happy as he speaks. Clint sits up with a groan and puts his hand to his chest in pain. "Are you okay?" Clint cups my face in his hands and examines my face. I nod and he pecks my forehead. It feels so good to have him hold me and the smell of alcohol not be present. The man returns and unlocks the door and pulls it open. Clint holds me tightly, determined to keep the men away from me. Another man drags a lifeless body into the cell and plops it down in the middle. Bucky shrieks and holds Steve, the lifeless man, in his arms. "Oh relax, he'll wake up in a few hours." One of the men barks at him but it doesn't stop him from crying. The same man grips my arm tightly and tries to drag me out of the cell but Clint holds on to me for dear life. The man pulls a knife out of his pocket and holds it to me. "Let go or she bites it right here!" He yells. Clint hesitates but he finally lets me go and watches as the man drags me from the cell, his knife still pulled out.


End file.
